Salavation
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: After Breaking Dawn, Edward and Bella's perfect ending is quickly ruined as Bella's bad luck continues. Death, Betrayal, imprinting, the Volturi's revenge, and the possibility of a new baby? The strongest bonds will be tested, and if Bella thought she had the worst luck before, wait to you see what the future has in store for her and her family now.
1. Chapter 1

**Preface **

Even the closest thing to Heaven on Earth can turn to hell in an instant. In my case, everything was obliterating around me, leaving behind nothing but the bitter sweet memories of my perfect life. I knew that things would never be the same, but I couldn't help but to stay hopeful.

Edward and I had only grown stronger as all the events took place, but I wasn't sure if he would be able to overcome the news I had just received. He had taken this badly the first time, so telling him this time around, I was scared.

Lightly I pressed the tips of my fingers to my stomach, closing my eyes for a moment. I was very aware of everything around me, including Alice's pixie-like form standing in front of me, very still, and very silent.

I couldn't speak, all that I could focus on at this moment was waiting, and sure enough a light nudge in my stomach sent my body into a slight shake.

"When are you going to tell Edward?" Alice wondered quietly, her face somber, and the tightness in her voice worried me. "I can't tell how this whole pregnancy is going to go, so you will need to talk to Carlisle about this as soon as possible,"

I shook my head slowly, unable to really believe that I was pregnant. "I'm not sure, I promise that it will be soon, I just… I don't understand how this is possible,"

Alice sighed, and quickly she pulled me in for a gentle hug. "I don't know how this happened, and I know this sounds crazy, but I know what I saw…"

I frowned, hugging her back. "What exactly did you see?"

"You, sitting in Carlisle's medical room, Edward, and Nessie was next to your bed, and sitting in your arms was a baby,"

I couldn't believe what she was saying, no matter how many times she had said it; it still wasn't completely sinking in to me… This had to be the best thing that has happened recently.

But I still worried about Edward, what he would think of all of this.

**Chapter 1: ****Genesis**

**Bella's Point of View **

Today had been a relatively eventful day. Edward, Renesmee, and I visited Charlie, and Sue. As happy as I was that I got to keep Charlie in my life, I knew there was going to come a day that I would have to say goodbye to him, forever, and the more time I spent with him, the harder the thought was, to leave him. Luckily with Sue there keeping Charlie company this did relieve a lot of my inner anxiety.

After dinner with Charlie and Sue, the three of us went hunting, meeting up with Jacob. It always amazed me by how close Renesmee and Jacob were. They raced in front of us through the woods, laughing, and teasing each other as they did so. It was always nice to see my daughter happy, and the fact that Jacob really did make her happy made me happy. At least we didn't have to ever worry about her being alone.

As we were finishing up our hunt, Emmett came running over to us, an eager smirk on his face. "Hey, the others are meeting up at the field for a baseball game, you guys in?"

Edward rolled his eyes, but a small smile inched onto his face as he turned his beautiful topaz orbs on me. "Up to you love?" His voice was smooth. The sound of it made me shiver, but I recovered quickly to answer. "Sounds like fun," I nodded, glancing down at Renesme's bright smile.

"Yeah it does," She agreed, hanging on tightly to Jacob's hand. "You have to play to Jake,"

Emmett's smirk widened. "Yeah, good idea Ness, how does it sound pup, your pack, against us," He challenged. "Unless you guys are too scared"

"You're on vamp," Jacob shot back. "We'll meet you in the field, five minutes."

"Alright, prepare to lose dog." Emmett's booming laughs echoing through the thick forest.

Lightly Jacob let go on Renesmee's hand, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "I'll see you soon Nessie," He said with a sad smile.

"Bye Jake," She responded, pouting as well as he slowly backed away from us, before running right back the way that we had came.

Edward glanced from Jacob's disappearing form, down to Renesmee, and made a face. "He'll be back soon," He said lightly.

She turned more towards him, and nicely jumped up into his arms, hugging herself to him, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't speak at first, as we began to follow Emmett out of the woods.

But out of the corner of my eye, I watched Edward, and Renesmee. They seemed to carry a silent conversation between the two of them. With some concentration I slowly began to peel my shield back, I felt it stretching like a rubber band, back from my mind, letting my thoughts be heard.

_Is she alright Edward? _

Edward's eyes widened for a moment, looking amazed as he shifted a look at me. Just like the first time I had let him into my thoughts a smile came to his face. He gave me a quick nod in response.

_It's about Jacob, isn't it? _

Edward sighed, a frown now coming back to his face as he nodded again.

I knew Edward still had a bit of a hard time with the thought of Jacob's claim on our daughter. He had imprinted on her, but she however, still had the choice in everything… But Jacob was her everything, her best friend, brother, and in Jacob's mind, he would be her soul mate.

Edward and I enjoyed every moment that we had with Nessie, because we knew our time with her as a child was limited. She grew so quickly, it was frightening; I had to keep reminding myself that we wouldn't lose her.

As we made it to the open field, I smiled as Nessie sprang from Edward's arms, and landed on her feet in front of us, a cheerful smile on her face once more.

"Do I get to play this time?" She wondered, watching the both of us with hope dancing in her dark brown eyes.

Edward paused, glancing at me, receiving my nod, before continuing. "Yes Nessie, if you would like to play you can,"

She beamed. "Thank you!" She said hugging both him, and me before running freely over to where Alice, and Rose was standing, instantly getting their attention.

I smiled, watching her for a minute, before I felt Edward's strong arms come circling around my waist, drawing me into his chest. I still had the feeling that I was protected when I was in Edward's arms.

Even though, at the moment I was still a bit stronger that him.

I leaned my head back to rest on her shoulder, taking comfort to his touch. "You know, I never thought things would ever get this perfect," I muttered lowly, closing my eyes.

Chills ran down my spine as I felt Edward's lips, smoothly running down my neck as he pressed me closer to him. "Thank heavens your bad luck streak is finally over," He teased quietly.

I couldn't argue with that. Since the Volturi had fled from the fight, it's been nothing but easy sailing. No one trying to kill me, no sign of Volturi, even the wolves are getting along with us. Everything was perfect.

"Well, let's not jinx it," I chuckled, opening my eyes again as I felt a few drops of rain dripping down on my face.

Edward gave me his famous crooked smile, dazzling me into silence. "Now, if only the dog would allow us a little more time with our daughter, then I might be a bit more enthused with our alliance."

I forced a tiny smile on my face. "I'm just glad they are both happy, just being in each other's company… sure it would be nice to spend more time with her… but… as long as she is happy, why complain,"

Edward nodded, heaving a sighed as a group of wolves came walking out, and they all came in their human form, except for one; which I instantly recognized as Leah.

She stayed at the edge of the tree line, laying down, watching in the direction of the others with alertness.

Jacob walked at the front, leading his pack over to us with a confident grin on his face; however, his eyes didn't seem to leave Nessie's. Since the war, Jacob's pack had drastically grown.

Not only did he have Leah, and Seth, but also Quil, Embry, and the newest pack member Abigail.

She had moved into La Push only a few weeks ago, as soon as she did, she phased for the first time, and managed to find her way to Jacob. At first Jacob wasn't even going to let Abigail join the pack, but when she and Seth imprinted on each other, she was accepted right in, much to Leah's distaste.

"Ready to lose dogs!" Emmett called out, a big smirk on his face as they made it over to us.

"Yeah right blood-sucker, we're going to take you down." Quil said smugly. "You may got the numbers, but we got the speed,"

"We'll see about that," Jasper chuckled, with a smirk of his own.

Alice pranced in the middle, Nessie sitting on her hip with a huge smile. "To make this fair, we will do a five against five." She announced, before turning to her siblings. "Who is in?"

Emmett and Jasper were the first ones to raise their hands.

"Eddie, you're playing, you have no choice in the matter." Emmett said matter-of-factly.

Edward rolled his eyes in response. "Whatever you say Em," He shrugged, and held me close for a kiss before letting me go, and heading over to where Alice and Nessie stood.

Nessie now giggled, waving her hand in the air. "I'm in to." She said now moving down from Alice to hug herself to Edward's leg, her eyes now went to me, a pout coming to her face. "Momma should play to." I heard her say, looking up at Edward and Alice.

"She is right, get your butt over here Bella," Alice said with a thrilled grin. "Your daughter wants you to play."

Reluctantly I nodded, heading over to them as well. "Alright with me," I tried not to let the foggy details of my past bother me as I entered the field.

The last time that I had agreed to play baseball, I had almost died at the hands of James. It was one of the memories that I wished would go away, but I remembered it too vividly.

Rose held a bored look on her face, her arms folded across her chest. "I'm completely fine with sitting out of his game," She flipped her beautiful blonde curls behind her shoulders. "I don't play with a bunch of mongrels."

I heard a few annoyed growls from some of the wolves at her words, but she didn't show any sign of hearing it.

Emmett grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Easy on the pups babe," He watched her with amusement. "On the bright side, you will make one sexy cheerleader." He purred quietly in her ear.

I turned away from the scene, wishing that I couldn't hear every conversation within a few miles from here. That was one thing about my human years that I missed, being able to miss out on conversations such as this one.

"Alright great, so we got our teams," Alice said with a grin, turning away from Rose and Emmett, to look at the rest of us. "Let's flip to see who gets to bat first."

"Anyone have any coins?" Jacob asked, looking around expectantly.

"I do," Nessie said, digging in her pocket to pull out a quarter that she had found at the mall yesterday. She quickly went running over to Jacob, giving him the coin.

His smile was warm, as he watched her, lifting her up to sit on his shoulder. "Alright Ness, pick, heads or tails."

"Heads," She hooted, and watched with excitement as he tossed the coin up, and caught it in his other hand. "Tails, sorry kido," He said with a chuckle.

She made a face at that, peeking back at us. "I'm sorry, I didn't pick better,"

Jacob lightly set her down, messing up her hair as he walked past, leading the rest of his pack to the batting line.

Alice giggled, holding her hand out to Nessie. "It's alright, no big deal," She than leaned down to whisper. "It's alright; we're probably going to win anyway."

Nessie smiled, taking her hand, running with her, as they took their place on the pitcher mound.

Edward and I ran as well, him taking third base, and I took second, so I had a better view of Nessie. Emmett went to the first base, keeping a confident look on his face as Jacob stepped up to bat.

"Easy out," Emmett called out smirking.

Jacob threw him a glare, before grabbing the bat, giving Alice a nod. The moment Alice threw the ball towards him I was shocked at how hard Jacob hit the ball. It sounded like thunder as the bat made contact with the ball.

It went in Edward's direction, disappearing into the woods as it flew over his head. Jacob quickly began to run, a cocky look on his face as he passed Emmett at first base, heading now towards second.

Edward ran after the ball, going faster than I was used to seeing, taken by surprise again at how fast Edward was, I had forgotten. Edward had made it back with the ball, smacking into Jacob the same time as he touched base. This also caused an explosive sound.

Rose's voice called out. "He's save!" She called out reluctantly, a frown on her face, her hands placed on her hips.

The game had been more intense than I had truly thought it was going to be, it seemed to be tied up pretty evenly, everyone managed to hit a few times, including Nessie. Of course they went easier on her when she was up to bat. She was able to hit the ball a decent distance, and of course, Jacob would run and get the ball, and jog slowly behind her, letting her run to home base every time.

She was overjoyed to be playing, and I knew she was having fun, but by the last play of the game, she was sound asleep on Rose's lap. She was running around a lot today, so I didn't blame her for being so tired.

It was the last hitter, Quil; he was a long distance hitter; that was for sure. There was no doubt this one would be going deep into the woods.

As Quil slammed the ball out, flying over all our heads, and into the trees, Emmett growled, running full speed into the woods after it.

**Emmett's Point of View**

The ball went soaring through the woods at a speed that I couldn't keep up with, but to my luck it was losing speed greatly. I kept my eyes on it as it now was rolling along the ground, only to get abruptly stopped by a foot.

Quickly I stopped in my tracks, looking up quickly to see a woman standing a few feet in front of me, the baseball now in her hands. She smiled kindly, her crimson red eyes flashing.

"Oh sorry, is this yours?" Her voice was low, but smooth and seductive.

I was stunned; I couldn't say one word as she slowly came over to me, looking cautious. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything," She said with a slight smirk.

Something inside my chest fluttered as I took detail of her beautiful appearance. She had the perfect body, slim, but curvy, her hair was black, with loose curls, and fair skin. I never thought I would meet a woman as beautiful as Rose… if not more…

I pushed that thought away quickly, growling at myself.

"Um thanks," I said, forcing myself to not look at her as she handed me the ball. "What are you doing way out here?"

She shrugged lightly. "I was hunting, I'm kind new to this area," Lightly her hand went into her hair, playing with one of the curls. "I'm looking for someone, to be honest, maybe you could help me?"

I paused, feeling myself inch a little closer to her. "Yeah maybe, who are you looking for?"

"Carlisle Cullen,"

"I know exactly where you can find him," I let a smile come to my face. "I live with the guy; if you just follow me back I can take you to him, if you want."

Her eyes seemed to brighten, also inching herself towards me. "Really, well that's really nice off you," She said holding her hand out. "My name is Chloe by the way."

Hesitantly I shook her hand, a chill running down my spine at the contact. "I'm Emmett,"

When we dropped our hands I heaved a sigh, unsure of how I was feeling at this moment.

"It's nice to meet you Emmett," She flashed me one of the most beautiful smiles that I have ever seen.

In that moment my mind was screaming, to get closer to her. But the other half of me was pushing at me, don't do it, you are happily married… and she may be beautiful, not to mention, hot as hell… but Rose is the woman you fell in love with and married.

I controlled myself, just barely able to, but I did.

My eyes ran down her body, taking in her every curve with openness, I couldn't help it…she was a temptation that I never thought I would ever have.

The urge to be close to this girl scared me, and confused me, so I decided to do the best thing, for both of us, and force myself to forget about having these thoughts and feelings.

"Follow me, I'll take you to Carlisle," I said, and tried to keep my eyes off of her the best I could.

She nodded eagerly, and as we began the walk back to the others I caught myself trying to sneak peeks at her breasts, and her ass.

Stop that, you are married.

She didn't seem to notice my ogling to my relief, so I pretended that it didn't happen, and focused my eyes on my wife as we walked out of the woods.

Everyone was frozen as they saw us.

Well, this was going to be interesting.

**Please, review and tell me what you think of all this. Sorry Emmett-Rosalie fans. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's Point of View **

Emmett has been gone for far longer than expected. He disappeared into the woods about five minutes ago, and he still hasn't come out with the ball. Rose was getting a little anxious; her eyes didn't leave the woods.

Nessie had walked over to Edward and I, a sad look on her face. "Where did Em go?"

I looked to Edward, unsure of that question. But Edward was now still, staring towards Alice, a frown on his face. It was the kind of look he would have if he is very concentrated on the thoughts around him.

Alice was frozen in her spot as well, her eyes up towards the sky, I recognized this stance instantly. No doubt she was having a vision. Jasper flew to her side, his arm going around her, a serious look on his face.

"What is it Alice, what do you see?" He asked calmly.

"It's Emmett," She responded, seeming to recover from her vision.

Rose marched over to them as well, along with a couple of the wolves, curiosity burning in their eyes.

"What about Emmett?" Rose said, worry was clear on her face.

"He met a girl in the woods," Alice said, her voice was tense, and she made sure not to meet Rosalie's gaze. "They will be here in two seconds."

Just like that, Emmett emerged from the woods, a thin woman walking slowly beside him, with a brilliant smile.

Rose growled lowly, narrowing her eyes at the girl next to Emmett.

"Wow, she's hot," I heard Embry whisper towards the other wolves.

In all honesty she was very beautiful, even being near her sent a pang of jealousy to me.

"Hey, um guys, this is Chloe, she is looking for Carlisle, so I was going to take her to him." Emmett announced his eyes casting down.

There was something very off about Emmett, he wasn't his usual happy goofy self; he was somber, very serious… and almost guilty.

The way that Edward and Alice reacted to the vision, it just really made me wonder what it was about this girl that had everyone acting so strange. She didn't seem like a threat; honestly she seemed to be openly kind.

"Momma, she is really pretty," Nessie whispered to me, holding my hand as a smile came on her face. "Can I meet her?"

I paused, glancing towards Edward, before responding. "You can soon honey, but for now, let's get you home," I said picking her up. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded, leaning her head on my shoulder. "Yeah, kinda,"

"Let's get you home," Edward said nodding in agreement, wrapping an arm around my waist. I felt comforted by the touch, but at the same time it was killing me to not know the situation with this girl.

But, I'd rather get Nessie out of the area, just in case she is something to worry about… or working for the Volturi… there was no telling what she wants…

As we got back home, I watched as Nessie, went too plopped down on the piano, beginning to play the song that Edward had recently taught her.

Edward and I went into the kitchen to start dinner for Nessie.

I figured this would be the best time to find out what Alice's vision was. "So Edward, when Alice had that vision, what exactly did she see?"

For a second, I saw disappointment dancing in his golden eyes.

"She saw Emmett, and Chloe having an affair," He spoke quietly.

I felt my jaw drop, "I can't believe that… I mean Emmett wouldn't do that to Rose…"

Edward sighed, and lightly wrapped his arms around my waist. "It may be hard to believe, and Alice's visions are subjective… but… she isn't wrong very often…"

"Poor Rose," I muttered, resting my head on his shoulder. "Is Alice planning on telling Rose about this?"

"I'm not sure," Edward said, lightly kissing my forehead, before moving to the stove, scooping food onto two plates. "Rose isn't exactly the easiest person to talk to when it comes to stuff like this…"

"Who would be able to take this lightly?" I said, digging through the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice, and another glass with blood.

Edward nodded seriously as he placed the plates on the table. "It's a bad situation, that I can't imagine turning out good." He muttered, taking the glasses from me, and putting them in place.

I would hate to be the one to tell Rose this… It broke my heart. She had been here for me when Nessie was born; she made sure that my daughter was ok… I would make sure she would get through this mess.

**Emmett's Point of View **

We arrived at the house faster than I had thought, but of course, I knew Carlisle wouldn't be home just yet, he was still at the hospital, doing… doctor stuff.

"Your home is beautiful," Chloe commented, her eyes darting around the room with swiftness that even I had a hard time keeping up with.

Something tells me, she would give Eddie a run for his money when it came to speed.

"Thanks, do you…err… plan on staying here long?" I wondered, trying to keep my eyes from inching down her body.

She smiled, raising a brow, appearing to notice that I was struggling. "I'm not really sure; I guess that would really depend on Carlisle,"

I frowned slightly. "How come?"

"Well, the reason I'm here… is to learn his ways…" She said, her eyes casting down to her hands. "I don't want to hurt people anymore… I'd like to try his lifestyle."

I felt fluttering in the pit of my stomach at her words, and again I was forcing my eyes away from her. "It's not so bad… a little hard in the beginning, but I'm sure he would love to let you stay."

She was about to respond, but suddenly the door was kicked open, a VERY, pissed-looking Rose stomping in. Her eyes were narrowed as she fly next to me, glaring fully at Chloe.

Chloe didn't even flinch at Rose's sudden closeness, a smile stayed firmly on her face. "You must be Rose, very nice to meet you," She said, but I could only for a second hear a slight tone in her voice that I didn't recognize.

"Yes, I'm his wife," Rose said her icy look now moving to me. "Go up to the room, we are going to talk."

Chloe's jaw now snapped shut, making a slight snap sound. Distaste was clear on her face. "Surely you should have more respect for your husband than that… he isn't a puppy you can just command to do whatever you please."

"Like it's your business," Rose said rolling her eyes, before looking to me again, looking serious.

"Fair enough," Chloe said with a sigh, shaking her head.

I cleared my throat, wrapping an arm around Rose, and for once it didn't feel right… not at all… that natural feeling that it used to be was gone… now it was just awkward.

"Actually, I was going to stay down here to keep Chloe company until Carlisle came home… she is our guest." I said hesitantly.

Chloe smiled brightly. "Thanks, but you don't have to do that, I'll be alright down here alone." She glanced at Rose for a second. "Wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

Rose narrowed her eyes at the both of us. "Fine, stay down here for all I care." She snipped, heading towards the stairs. "But when you come up here, you are not going to like the conversation we are about to have."

I knew that this was going to be fun… Rose always got a little testy when I didn't do something that she asked me to do… or tells me to do anyway…

But, there was just something inside me saying that it was worth it.

After Rose left, I heaved out a sigh, moving over to plop down on the couch. "Fantastic," I muttered lowly.

"She's a treat huh," Chloe said, lightly sitting down next to me.

At that moment I caught myself gazing down at her breasts, slowly I looked up at her. "She's not so bad when you get to know her."

Chloe bite her lip, a slight chuckle sliding past her lips. "Something tells me getting to really know her will be out of the question."

I shrugged, leaning back on the couch, trying to control the urge to scoot just a little bit closer to her. "I doubt you will get a chance now," I teased.

"Oh well," She said easily, and smiled. "At least I met one nice person here so far."

"The others are great to, just wait till you meet them, they should be getting her soon." I said glancing towards the door.

In fact, I'm pretty sure they all should be heading in here soon.

Something tells me that this whole big meeting isn't going to do very well… the Alice looked at Chloe and I… I just have a bad feeling about all of this.

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella's Point of View**

After taking care of Nessie, Jacob came in to watch her for us, while we went to find out what was up with this new girl, and the whole situation.

I wonder why she wanted to speak with Carlisle... and most importantly, I wonder how Rose is taking this whole thing... Emmett was already acting so different when we had left the field. I felt horrible knowing about this whole thing, and I hoped that Alice had planned on telling Rose as soon as possible.

Edward stayed close to my side as we began to walk towards the Cullen house, his arm laid firmly around my waist. I was comforted by the feeling, and let myself lean up to plant a kiss on his cheek. "You know, that Chloe, she was very beautiful," I hedged.

"I would have to disagree my love," Edward said raising a brow. "She was nothing more than incredibly bland, nothing compared to you." His voice was passionate, it made my dead heart feel almost as if it would start to beat once again. That was all that I needed to hear to quiet down my worries, and suspicions. I should have known better than for a moment think that Edward might also fall victim to Chole's beauty. It was just Emmett that would be making such a costly mistake.

Upon entering the house, I was surprised to see everyone except for Rose circled around Chloe, curiosity tumbled around in my stomach as her eyes now darted up to Edward and I, sharing the curious look.

Carlisle smiled, standing with from the couch. "The rest of the family has made it, we can talk further about this now," He said glancing back down at Chloe, who was still seated beside Emmett on the couch. "If you would please,"

Chloe nodded with a charming smile. "Alright, I'm here to learn your ways, I would not like to hurt any more people, I'm here seeking your guidance,"

"And of course, I would be honored in helping you," Carlisle started, pausing with the smallest of a smile. "But may I ask why you have chosen to make this decision?"

Pain clouded in Chloe's eyes as she looked away from the rest of us. "I hurt someone, that I was extremely close to... I killed him... and I can't live with myself another day knowing the fact that I am a monster,"

Her story reminded me so much of what Edward had told me, he had thought of himself in that way... and there was no doubt in my mind, that he was the farthest away from being a monster, no one should ever feel like that...

"I see that mentioning this pains you, so I won't ask for any further details," Carlisle said with a slight frown. "I'm sorry for asking,"

"No, no it's fine, it's just something that I don't feel proud looking back on, I'd rather look anywhere but behind me,"

Carlisle nodded, his smile returning, "Do you have a place to stay,"

"Not yet, but I'm sure I can find somewhere," Chloe said eagerness in her voice now.

Emmett jumped in, a big smile on his face. "She can stay here with us though, we have a few extra rooms, it wouldn't be a big deal,"

At least words, Rose came stomping down, her eyes narrowed at him, her arms crossed her chest. "Um, how about hell no, is miss perfect living under the same roof as me,"

Esme gave Rose a serious look, but her tone stayed soft. "Now Rose, that isn't very nice," She shook her head in disappointment. "She is coming here looking for our help Rose, we can in the very least offer her a place to stay."

"I'm not here to cause any trouble," Chloe said with a sad look. "I can find a place,"

Carlisle shook his head now. "Honestly Chloe, you are welcome, everyone else wouldn't mind this," He said glancing around to the rest of us, a curious look on his face. "Are there any others that aren't comfortable with this?"

No one said a word, it seemed that everyone was calm about this choice, although I still had a nagging feeling that something was completely okay about this situation... this was just going to make things even harder for Emmett to resist this woman... Him and Rose would be doomed for sure... How could Emmett not see where this is going...

"Than it's agreed," Carlisle said with a pleasant smile. "You are welcome to stay here with us."

Chloe smiled brightly. "Thank you so much," She said with open excitement. "You have no idea how much this means to me,"

"I'm glad we could help, now if you need me I will be in my study, feel free to stop by at any time, tomorrow, I will personally start guiding you through our lifestyle, but for the time being, the others can give you a bit of a tour around, and show you to your new room,"

Rosalie growled lowly, "Fantastic," She grumbled turning to march right back up the stairs.

I didn't blame her for one second to not like the idea of Chloe being here... it was an awful idea... I hated the thought of Rose going along not knowing the possibility of this happening.

Emmett shot up to his feet. "I'll give you the tour," He said, his eyes sweeping down her body in a way that I had never seen him do, it was almost like he couldn't help himself... he wasn't even being sneaky about it... everyone had noticed... including Chloe.

She didn't seem to mind it, she even smiled in the response of it as she followed after him.

This wasn't good at all...

Edward and I decided on sticking around the house for a bit, I think I was truly the one that wanted to stay for just long enough to see if Rose would start a fight, or this Chloe girl would try to make a move on Emmett, but I found myself waiting at the window, watching out at the setting sun. I knew I would have to be getting home to Nessie soon.

Alice danced to my side, handing me a little cup of blood, that she too had for herself.

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked quietly.

For a moment Alice frowned, shaking her head. "No, I think it would be best if nothing is said to her about all of this," She muttered, watching outside as well. "Trust me Bella, it would just be better if you completely forget about my vision, I'm not always right you know."

I rolled my eyes, taking a sip out of the cup. "Name me one time you were wrong..."

Alice gave me a look, before nudging me with a laugh. "You know what I mean, just please, promise you won't say anything to Rose about any of this."

I nodded reluctantly.

This was going to be hard... If I was in this position... I would have wanted someone to tell me... I didn't think it was right to keep this a secret from her... but I made the promise regardless.

In that moment, Chloe came down the stairs alone, a smile on her face as she came over to us.

"Where did Emmett go?" Alice said with a smile.

"Oh, his wife wanted a word with him, so I gave them some privacy,"

I'm sure the words she would be using wouldn't be anything I would want Nessie to hear.

"Oh that figures, did you want a drink?" Alice wondered, giving her a kind look. "It's strictly animal blood here, just a heads up."

Chloe wrinkled her nose at this, but nodded. "Sure, might as well get used to it,"

With that Alice giggled, walking slowly out of the room, and back into the kitchen.

Now it was just Chloe and I face to face.

"So, you are a mother, to that darling little girl I had seen earlier, she is beautiful," Chloe said softness in her eyes as she looked at me.

I paused, feeling a smile pull at my lips. "Yes, Nessie, she is my everything, her and my husband Edward,"

"Emmett did mention Edward being the boring brother, but the one he preferred wrestling with,"

I laughed at this. "That sounds like Emmett," I nodded with a grin.

"He is a very sweet man," Chloe said seeming to hide a smile, but she seemed to refocus her attention back to me. "So you delivered Nessie as you human?"

"Yes, I guess you could say it literally killed me," I chuckled weakly.

"I to, have experienced this, very similar to your story," She admitted, a sad look in her eyes as she turned away from me. "I had been involved with vampire, who had left me pregnant, my son was born human, not a trace of vampire in him," She spoke quietly.

My eyes widened as I listened to her story, my heart breaking at her words.

"Where is he, your son?" I wondered, watching her expression closely.

Her body seemed to tremble slightly, and she looked back up at me, misery clear in her eyes. "He is the reason that I'm here today," Was all that she said.

I knew instantly what she meant, and without a thought I hugged her, almost feeling her pain at these words. My heart stung, and truly I really felt bad for this girl. All the thoughts of her that I had before, I no longer felt towards her, she did deserve to be here, I wished that Emmett wouldn't hurt Rose... but at the same time... I hoped this girl would find some happiness here.

Alice chose this moment to come out of the kitchen, holding a drink out to her. "There you go, fresh from the deer."

Chloe seemed to look a bit better as she took the cup, but as she took her first sip, I saw the disgust on her face. "Oh god, that's all you guys drink?" She pouted, a glum look still on her face. "This will be harder than I thought... but I'm doing this for him..." She said softly, and took a bigger drink, cringing at the taste.

She wasn't so bad, maybe should would fit well into the family... I just wished she wouldn't be ripping it apart at the same time.

**Sorry that it took so long to update! But here you go! please leave me a review, it might bring you some chapters a bit faster.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's Point of View **

* * *

The past few months had been extremely eventful in the Cullen household. It seems that since Chloe joined us things have been a little tense between Emmett and Rose. Each day they seemed to drift further apart. The most upsetting part was the fact that Rose was trying so hard to keep them together, but Emmett was making things painfully clean that he wasn't interested in nurturing his relationship with Rose.

Tonight it was Alice, Rose, Esme, Chloe and I here at the house, while the rest of the guys went out for a late night hunt. It had been a long time that they had a guys night out and with Jacob's pack patrolling the area I wasn't to worried. Although my thoughts did creep back to the Volturi often, I just had to keep my calm. Alice would see if they were planning on making a move again.

"You know Bella you and Edward should really think about enrolling Nessie in school soon." Alice spoke nodding to where Nessie had fallen asleep on the couch.

Rose smiled lightly playing with a piece of Nessie's hair. "I'm sure she would love getting to meet some other kids her own age." She added, looking up to me.

The thought of that killed me on the inside. It just seemed much to soon for me, she was still my little baby. But they were right, she looked old enough now to start school, I just wished that she could have stay little for just a bit longer.

"Edward and I have been talking about it recently, I'm just not sure I want to see her grow up so fast."

Chloe had been sitting by herself, in front of the grand fireplace. She had been very quiet tonight, which had Rose in a better mood than usual. However I did notice her glancing over towards Nessie and I for most of the night. I knew there might be something she wanted to say, but she didn't seem to have the courage to open her mouth.

"What do you think Chloe." I welcomed the opportunity to include her in the conversation in hopes to hear what was on her mind.

She hesitated as Rose snapped her eyes to her, looking annoyed that she was in the room. "As her mother you know what's best for her better than anyone else." She shrugged her shoulders, offering me a smile.

"I had planned on asking Nessie what she would want to do." I nodded, looking down once more at her. "I'd do anything to make her happy.."

"If you could... would you want a second child?" Chloe asked, watching between the three of us.

That was an interesting question, one that I tried very hard not to think about, only because I knew the answer and the bitter truth that went with it.

"Honest, I wouldn't mind to have another, just one more..." I sighed, lightly lifting Nessie up in my arms. "While I was pregnant with Nessie I kept getting these strange dreams... or visions of this little baby boy... I still thing back to the baby... and I can't help but want him too."

For a while the entire room was quiet, it was just the three of us, completely still, not breathing and Nessie's light snores and gently thuds of her heart.

"What about you Alice?" Chloe pondered, now turning her attention to Alice.

"No, I wouldn't want a child, not a first or a second." She said without hesitation. "I've never really liked kids..."

Chloe nodded in understanding, but now turned her sights on Rose, caution in her eyes. "And you?"

Rose rolled her eyes and turned away from her. "It's really none of your business, so just forget about it." She snapped, getting up and leaving the room.

The awkwardness now settling into the room made me feel a little uncomfortable so I decided that now would probably be a good time to lay Nessie down for bed.

With Nessie asleep in my arms I made my way up to Edward's old room. The sight of his room was like taking a step into the past. Every inch of it remained the same. With a gentle movement I tucked her in and leaned down to plant a kiss at the top of her head.

It was still so hard for me to come to terms with motherhood. It was the gift that I had never thought I wanted. Nessie truly was everything to me, her and Edward was my world. If I was to lose them... it would completely destroy me.

A quiet noise from behind me caught my attention, instantly I turned to block my daughter from sight. My maternal instincts still was working in overdrive, even though I knew there most likely was no threat I couldn't help it. I would guard this angel with my life.

"I'm sorry to intrude," Chloe spoke shifting into my sight. "I just... couldn't help but notice..."

I sighed lightly as I let my tense stance fall. "No it's fine, what did you notice."

"I was a mother for a short time... but I could remember this." Chloe said, her eyes casting over Nessie's sleeping form. "He would sleep so peacefully in my arms, it was then when I truly felt like I wasn't a monster."

Chloe never did seem completely comfortable talking about this certain part of her life, but for some reason she would come and confide in me. She was a woman with a lot on her mind and I did my best to listen, but at times it was hard not to pity her. She wanted nothing more than to be a mother and finally when she gets the one thing she wanted, it's ripped away from her.

"I should have came her soon." The look on her face pained me. "If I just would have realized sooner that I couldn't do this alone... he may have still been alive."

"You couldn't have known what would happen." I touched her shoulder, hoping she would get some kind of comfort from this.

"Bella, I killed my baby boy, I drank from him until he stopped breathing, he didn't move... he didn't cry... he was just... gone." As she spoke this her tiny body began to tremble.

This was the first time that I actually heard the words out loud and by the look on her face, it's been a long time coming that she hasn't admitted this aloud. The room was quiet for a brief pause before I moved to her, letting my arms go around her in a hug.

"He was your singer." I spoke quietly, feeling her arms come around me and hold on tight. "You just go to close and lost control."

Her entire body continued to tremble with silent sobs, she responded weakly nodding her head.

"You truly are pathetic." A snide voice sounded from behind us.

I turned to see Rose standing in the door way, a glare on her face; luckily not directed at me.

Chloe ducked her head, letting me go and taking a step away from me. "I know... that's why I'm here... I don't want to be a monster anymore."

Rose rolled her eyes, moving to stand face to face with her. "Are you kidding, do you really think joining this lifestyle is going to make any difference, you killed your own son... there is no redemption for that." She spit at her.

"Rose," I muttered, shaking my head.

"No Bella she is right, committing my life to not drinking human blood again isn't going to bring me any redemption, that's not why I want this," She kept her tone quiet, caring a somber look on her face. "I'm not here for redemption."

"Then why the hell are you here?" Rose snapped, folding her arms across her chest. "Let me guess... to lure Emmett away from us, to completely rip our family to pieces?"

"No, ever since I became a vampire this hunger has ruled my every thought... it has controlled every aspect of my life and when it decided to take my kid from me... I knew that I couldn't do this any more, that I needed help." She now looked between the two of us. "If me being here is causing so many problems... I'll leave and never bother you all again."

With that she fled from the room, disappearing out the window and into the night.

Panic shot into me. "Chloe, wait!" I called after her.

Rose growled lowly, marching her way out of the room. "If she is smart she will get lost." I heard her mumble barely above a whisper.

I knew that Rose and Chloe had a very rough relationship right now... but we couldn't have Chloe out running around the middle of Forks upset and probably hungry. I knew that she was here looking for support and guidance, I truly didn't believe she was trying to cause trouble. Rose didn't understand that... it wasn't Chloe constantly trying to flirt with Emmett or get him to spend time with her. It was Emmett, actively trying to get close to her. It wasn't Chloe... maybe she just didn't want to admit this to herself.

Either way, I better go out there and find Chloe before something bad happens.

Quickly I rushed down the stairs and raced to the door; giving it a swing open that pulled it right off the hinges. As the door tumbled to the ground I jumped in surprise to see the guys all standing in front of the door; their eyes wide in surprise.

"Woah Bella, you got quite the arm on you still I see." Emmett teased, a smirk coming to his face.

Edward sensed my anxiety and quickly moved to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pecking my forehead. "What's wrong love?"

"Chloe is gone." I stated, watching the shock enter each of their faces.

"What do you mean, where did she go?" Emmett was now looking down at me with a serious look.

"I don't know, she just went through the window about 5 minutes ago."

"Is there a reason she decided to leave us?" Carlisle spoke up, his expression looking troubled, but he appeared to remained calm.

"There was a little fight between her and Rose." I admitted, watching sheepishly as anger filled Emmett's face .

Rose pushed past me to gaze up at Emmett's cold, empty expression. "I suppose you're going out to find her."

Emmett nodded stiffly. "I'm going out there and bringing her home."

"She has no home here, she doesn't belong here." Rose growled narrowing her eyes at him. "Forget about her, she isn't your wife, she isn't your mate, stay here with me."

"No, I'm going." He turned his back on her now, taking a few steps down off the porch.

"Emmett if you leave right now, this over, do you understand me?" Rose called out to him. "I will get a divorce."

For a moment Emmett paused in his tracks, but he didn't turn back around, he didn't make a move to do anything. When I saw him turn back to us and I saw the look on his face, I knew that this would be it. He had made his decision. He held his hand out, slide the wedding ring off his finger and threw it at her feet, when he turned back around he flipped her off and then disappeared into the night.

I heard the thud of the porch as Rose fell to her knees, scooping up the wedding ring and clutching it to her chest. Her body trembled with broken sobs.

What am I going to do now? Head off to look for Chloe or go comfort Rose?

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of all this.**

**What should Bella do?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Emmett's Point of View **

* * *

I didn't know what was controlling me at this moment, my heart or my brain. If I had to take a guess it wasn't my brain, my brain wasn't something that I used very often, not when it came to situations like this. Was it stupid to leave a solid, reliable relationship with my wife of many years for a woman that I had only met months ago? Yes, it wasn't the best plan, but this was something that had been in motion for a long time. Rose and I had been together a long time yes, but in that time she had continuously reminded me that this wasn't the life she wanted. She wanted to live, to be human, to have children and I couldn't give her any of that... She had such a dark look towards the world, after a while that dark look began to corrupt my own thoughts of life. She was quick to turn something beautiful into something depressing and as much as I loved her, I just couldn't handle feeling this depression constantly.

If I couldn't bring Rose happiness, if nothing I did could bring her out of her darkness and into the light, then there was truly no way this relationship would have lasted anyway. She was sad all the time and her sadness made me sad. When I was near Rose... I hated life, I saw things in her eyes and I lived with that. But when I met Chloe I felt myself take a step towards the sun again. It was like standing in a dark cave for centuries then finally moving into the sunlight. It was overwhelming, it was passionate and I couldn't get enough of it. Everything about her pulled me towards her, like a magnet. When I touched her, it was like being engulfed in flames, when she spoke it was like birds singing and finally I knew what it all means.

I had to find her.

From the distance I could hear someone following behind me and for a moment I felt a growl tumble from my mouth. The thought of Rose following me enraged me, the angel of darkness was at my heels, trying to pull me back into the shadows. Well not again, I would fight that darkness, it wouldn't suffocated me any longer.

"Emmett, it's just me, slow down for a minute." It was Edward's voice that I heard, which calmed me down enough to slow my pace.

He now was right next to me, a serious look on his face. "Are you sure about this Em." He spoke cautiously. "What you're doing it's spontaneous and risky, are you willing to give up on Rose so easily?"

"Edward, I've been fighting this battle since the day we had said our 'I do's', she is beautiful, she is strong willed, she is a survivor, that's why I love her." I paused, taking my eyes away from him. "But she will never be truly happy with just me, she will always dream of this life that I can't give her, she will always be sad."

"Yes Rose is a naturally sad person, we know she doesn't want to be a vampire, but we also know that she is the happiest when you are with her, it's you that makes her life not completely misery, if you leave she will have absolutely nothing left to exist for."

His words brought a pinch of pain to my chest, but it was much to late to try and convince me to go back. "Rose deserves to find a man who doesn't mind the darkness, that shares her views on the world, who can relate to her and tell her what she needs to her to comfort her, I can't stay in the darkness anymore."

For a moment Edward was quiet and a look came across his face, the same look he would make when he was browsing through my thoughts.

"I see, you have made up your mind." He spoke after a while. "You need her, don't you Em?"

I looked back over to him now, giving him a serious nod. "More than anything."

"Then I will help you find her."

I was surprised by his words for a moment. I wasn't exactly sure why he was willing to do this, I didn't think anyone in the family really understood my feelings towards this new woman. I was sure they would all hate me for my decision, or they would pity Rose and stay to help her. But I suppose if there was anyone that could understand my feelings it would be the guy that can read minds. Maybe at least Edward was on my side in this matter.

"I'm not on anyone's side Emmett, I want happiness for the both of you," Edward commented lowly. "Even if it means that you two aren't staying together, I have no reason to judge your choices."

"Thanks Edward, I should have known that you would be the first to understand."

"I understand more than you realize." He paused, shifting his eyes away from me. "My situation wasn't exactly the same, but I did come to the similar conclusion."

"You're talking about Tanya aren't you?"

He nodded silently, letting out a deep sigh. "She was wonderful, but being in her world, it didn't feel right to me, I tried to love her... but we had such different views of the world and when I found Bella... well I knew that she was the one I wanted. She brought me into this beautiful world, she gave me everything I didn't know that I wanted. So I understand that even though, it looks like Rose is the sensible choice, that doesn't mean she is you choice for you." With that he chuckled. "Love isn't sensible."

I was surprised that Edward was sharing all this with me, I had never heard things like this from him and for a moment I felt completely at ease. I never realized how lucky I was to have an understanding brother. I'm sure I wouldn't be living this down tonight, but that didn't matter right now. I had to find Chloe than I would worry about this conversation another day.

Edward giving me advice on women, who would have thought!

As we raced through the woods my mind went a thousand miles a minute, wondering and worrying, hoping that it wasn't to late.

"I picked up her scent, follow me." Edward called out, darting sharp to the right; which caught me off guard.

Quickly I followed after him, I pushed my body as hard as I could to keep up with him but still I was beginning to fall behind. His speed was out of this world, to the point that his entire body seemed to blur as he raced ahead of me. I was going as fast as I could but it was no use, he was completely out of sight in the matter of seconds.

"Slow down Ed-boy, us slow vamps aren't quite that fast." I called after him.

I only heard his chuckle now and after a moment he came back into view. He tossed a smirk towards me before slowing down to almost a complete stop.

"Are you being a smart ass or something, you have shitty timing to be funny right now." I grumbled as I slowed down to match his pace.

Edward snorted. "No, I'm slowing down because she is right up ahead, I'd rather just let you two have your privacy, I'll head back and let the others know that we found her and you are safe." He shrugged his shoulders.

I nodded at that. "Thanks for everything."

He threw me a look, then nodded to me as well before turning and disappearing back into the woods.

The more I thought about this the more I wondered if Edward really did come all this way to bring me back home to Rose, or if it had been his plan the whole time to help me find Chloe? I suppose that didn't matter right now, the only thing that I wanted on my mind was making to that woman.

Just as Eddie had said I found her just a little ahead of me, she was seated up in a tree, her face hidden in her hands.

"Chloe." I called up to her, jumping up to sit down right next to her.

She jumped in surprise, her amber eyes turned to me with sorrow dancing in them. "Emmett, what are you doing here?"

"I came to bring you home."

She shook her head. "I don't have a home... I don't belong here Emmett, not with the Cullen's, not with you."

Her words pained me, I was shocked to feel this. It had been a long time that I had felt the sting of rejection, to tell you the truth it only push my further over the edge. I found myself glancing at her lips. She was gorgeous sitting here in the moon light, looking sad and broken, she needed me.

"You do have a home," I said softly, with some cautiousness I let my arm wrap around her waist, pulling her close to my body. "We want you to come back."

Her tiny body seemed to shiver; which only brought another way of excitement to tumble inside my chest. Does this mean that she likes being this close to me?

"Emmett, why are you so nice to me." She gazed into my eyes, slowly she let her head rest on my shoulder. "I've done nothing to deserve it, I only seem to bring you and your wife trouble." The sadness in her eyes was overwhelming, I couldn't help but feel every emotion that surfaced from her face.

"To be honest Chloe, since the day you arrived it felt like I was seeing the sunlight for the first time in... years." I admitted, my hand lightly run up and down her back, I closed my eyes and let myself breathe in her sweet scent. Sitting here so close to her, it was intoxicating, every cell of my body was screaming for me to take her now, to claim her, right here in this tree.

She peeked up at me, a faint smile coming to her face. "I'm glad that I could at least make someone in this life happy, I've let so many people down, it feels good to do something right." I could see that she was beginning to feel shy now, her eyes kept darting away from me. It was clear that she was getting nervous, her body was slightly tense as my hand wondered around her spine.

"Chloe I want you to come back with me." I said lowly in her ear, bravely I let my lips just barely make contact with her skin, I placed a gentle kiss on her neck.

At the touch her entire body seemed to melt into mine, her eyes closed and she let out a long exhale. "You know you shouldn't do that Em." She said barely above a whisper.

"Why not?" I continued to kiss down her neck, the kisses getting a little firmer.

Again her body trembled. "Rose, I didn't want to get in the middle." It seemed that it was getting hard for her to speak.

"When I thought I was going to lose you... when I had thought she had drove you away, I made a choice tonight." I said watching her seriously. "I'm tired of living my life in the dark, I want to be in the light again and you are the answer, you are my angel of light." With this I let my lips slowly press down onto hers. The feeling of her soft lips on mine was incredible. Electricity flew through my body, it felt like the entire world around us was spinning, my body burst into flames of passion.

Our lips tangled into a war of heat, I couldn't stop it and I didn't want it to end. I pulled her body on top of mine, my hands rolled down her back getting a hold of her butt and giving it a squeeze. Our lips didn't part for a second, I could feel her hips pressing down on me, my body was craving it, I had to fight off the temptation not to rip all her clothes off.

This wasn't like anything that I ever experienced, I couldn't just do as I please, I had to be mindful that Chloe had feelings, she wasn't just about lust and sex, she also was gentle and passionate, she wanted more than wild sex, she wasn't like Rose in the slightest. As hard as it was to not take her right now, I knew that was what she wanted and this is what she deserved. I wouldn't rush this, not for a moment. Now I understood how Edward felt with Bella when they first met. I give him props for waiting so long to sleep with her.

As I pulled away I realized how out of breath we both were, she kept her arms wrapped around my shoulders. "That was absolutely amazing." She gasped.

I chuckled hugging her close to me, torturing myself with her perfect body. "I couldn't agree more."

"I have to admit, I've been fight off my own feelings for you as well." She spoke softly, her hands smoothly stroking my face. "I just wanted to leave and allow you and Rose to work through your problems... the ones that I had caused."

"It was never you causing problems, it was me, I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was interested in you." I said letting my head rest on her shoulder.

The world around me just seemed much more beautiful as I held this precious angel in my arms. She had lit up the night sky in a million stars; as the clouds began to part, it was an incredible sight, one that you rarely see in Forks. It was like a sign, that everything would be alright now, what ever problems we would face we would do it together and we would make it through, even if this meant us leaving, just her and I.

* * *

Bella's Point of View

* * *

For the past few hours we had managed to get Rose calmed down and under control. She drank about a gallon of blood, it seemed to soothe her, but I knew that as soon as she saw Emmett or Chloe that the pain would return. Seeing her like this was hard, because a part of me knew what she was going through. It was a memory that I wished that I couldn't remember, Edward leaving me.

A pain stabbed at my chest just at the thought of it.

When Edward had left, he had made it so clear that he didn't want me, that I didn't belong in his world and I had believed him. It was the worse feeling that I had ever gone through. But in Rose's situation, Emmett was leaving for another woman, this was a pain that was on a different level than mine, it would have completely destroyed me, it would have left me with absolutely no hope of ever having him return to me. So in this moment I wasn't much help, all I could do was comfort her when she would allow me to and pray that Edward would bring Emmett hope with a changed heart.

But when Edward returned, without Emmett by his side I knew that it was to late, that Emmett already made his choice and it was final.

"He is safe and talking with Chloe as we speak." Edward said, pausing at the door to see Rose's enraged expression turned to him.

"You son of a bitch!" Rose growled in anger. "You where suppose to bring him home!"

"I couldn't talk him out of his decision." Edward stated calmly, watching with a knowing look on his face. "He is gone Rose."

She let out a growl that I had never heard from her before, it was wild almost completely savage. I felt my entire body grow cold as I watched her spring towards Edward. To my shock Edward was making no move to protect himself. I acted quickly, moving myself in front of him feeling a hard blow to my stomach that sent me flying back into Edward's chest.

I let out a gasp feeling my body go a little limp. Luckily Edward caught me, bringing me back up to my feet. His entire body was vibrating as growls came falling from his perfect lips. The pain of that blow caught me off guard, but the quiet cry from the stairs caught my attention.

"Mommy!" Nessie cried in fear, running down the stairs and over to me.

I moved from Edward's arms quickly moving to pick up our frantic daughter. She cried into my chest, holding me close. "What's going on, why did aunt Rose hit you?"

Rose watched the three of us in horror, covering her eyes instantly, letting herself fall to her knees. "Bella... Edward... I'm so sorry." Her body was again trembling.

"It's okay, don't worry about a thing, let's go home." I spoke quietly down at Nessie, giving Edward a look. _I'm going to take her home, I think it would be best if I stay there and calm her down, are you okay to handle this without me? _

Edward jumped in surprise hearing my thoughts, he nodded in understanding, giving us both a kiss before moving in front of us. "Just relax Rose, we know that you didn't mean us any true harm.

With that I began the walk back home. Nessie was quiet for a while, just walking up at the twinkling stars in the sky. "Mommy, why did this happen?"

"Aunt Rose was just a little anger." I said quietly, playing with a lock of her bronze curls.

"Was she mad at you?"

"No, not me, she was upset with a situation that was going on."

"Then why did she hit you?" Nessie frown looking to me now.

"Well she got very upset and when Aunt Rose gets upset like this, she loses a little bit of control of her emotions and lashes out." I explained, trying not to scare her.

Nessie nodded, a thoughtful look on his face. "Just like Jake."

"Yes, exactly sweetie." I smiled, pulling her in for a hug. "Nothing to worry about."

"So you aren't hurt?"

"Not at all Nessie, don't ever worry about things like that." I said as we approached out little cottage. I swung the door open gently and walked up in and up to her room. Once we made it inside her room I let her down. "Now crawl into bed and get some sleep ok, it's late."

She nodded reluctantly. "Okay, but mommy, when daddy comes home, can you have him come over and play our song?"

"Of course I will." I smiled, watching as she went to her bed and plopped down under the covers. "Good night Nessie."

"Good night," She yawned, before curling in a ball and letting her eyes close.

I made my way back over to our room and sighed, lying down on the bed and letting my eyes close as well. For a while I just stayed like that, listening to Nessie's gentle breathing; which turned into quiet snoring after a short amount of time. My mind was racing with different thoughts. I hoped that Chloe was alright, but I also hoped that Rose would be alright as well. It was very conflicting right now. I wanted Emmett to be happy and Rose and Chloe. But it didn't seem like that would ever be possible. Things in the Cullen house would never be the same with Emmett and Rose split up.

* * *

**Please leave a review if you would like me to update this story. **

**Tell me your thoughts on Emmett-Chloe**

* * *

_**AC**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's Point of View**

* * *

I didn't think that things could get much worse, but as the week progressed, it just felt like every single day was a bad rerun of 'Jerry Springer'. At first we did our best to console Rose, or at least keep her distracted from Emmett and Chloe's utter bliss. But at this point we just kept Nessie away from whatever room Rose and Emmett happened to step into. By now we knew that something needed to be done.

That's why Carlisle called a meeting tonight to discuss the options. But strangely Sam and Jacob both where present for this meeting; which didn't help the tension in the room.

"Thank you all for coming." Carlisle spoke glancing at each of us. "I'm sure you may all be wondering why I've asked you all to come here tonight."

Jake yawned, letting his arms stretch up to the ceiling. "Yeah, some of us typically sleep during this time of the night."

"I do apologize for any inconvenience." Carlisle added with a kind smile.

"Let's just get to the point, I really shouldn't be here to long, the pack is expecting me any minute." Sam said with an even tone.

"Yes of course, it has come to my understanding that it may be time for us to begin talking about relocating." Carlisle said now turning his attention around the room.

"No way, you guys can't just get up and leave." Jacob spoke up, now looking fully awake.

I knew the thought of being separated from his imprint wasn't the most appealing idea to Jake right now, but to be honest this might be just what we need. A change would be nice. Of course I would miss Forks... it's the place I fell in love, the place I got married and had my daughter, this was home. Anywhere else in the world could never match the significance to Forks. Never. But it would still be here when we were ready to come back.

"We don't have much of a choice Jacob, it will only be a matter of time before the people of Forks notice that we aren't aging and more importantly they will take note of Renesme's rapid growth." What Carlisle was saying made complete sense, there was no denying that. I was curious to see what Jake could possibly say to change the facts here.

But the look on his face was suggested that he knew this argument was pointless. "But... I love her."

I could hear Edward's low growl. "We all do Jacob, but Carlisle is right, this is the best thing for her, we need to think about making plans on leaving the area."

"There is so many things that I still need to say to her, there isn't enough time... I can't believe this is fucking happening." Jacob was now pacing the room seeming to grow more and more angry by the second. "This is complete bullshit and you know it doc."

"I wish I could do something to change this, but I'm afraid this is our only option."

"So where will we go?" Alice wondered, her expression completely opposite to Jacob's, she looked truly excited, a eager gliont was in her eyes. "Hopefully a place with a better choice of malls; maybe a city this time?"

"Where ever you would all like to go is completely up to you, I've spoken with Esme about this and we decided that the ideal place for Chloe to learn her control will be Isle Esme, which is where we are suggesting that we go."

I felt a fluttering sensation in my heart at the sound of Isle Esme, it brought back to many wonderful yet fuzzy human memories.

"Sounds good to me," Chloe spoke with with a content smile, Emmett was directly behind her, his hands on her waist. He gave us all a goofy smile before nodding his head. "I'll go where ever she goes." The look that they shared with each other was almost impossible to not notice. It was so passionate, it was almost sickening.

Alice nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. "I was hoping to spend some time in New York, we haven't been there in so long and I could really use an update on my wardrobe."

Carlisle gave her a half-hearted smile. "We will miss you both, please keep in touch."

"Of course we will only be away for a year or two, then we will head to Island Esme, prepare yourselves for the most high end clothes you've ever laid eyes on." Alice grinned cheekily, holding onto Jasper's arm. "I'm going to go pack right now." She squealed with excitement.

Esme seemed to take this hard, but she kept her expression perfectly unreadable, it was only for a moment that I saw the sorrow fill in her eyes.

Carlisle now turned his sights on Rose. "What about you Rose, will you be joining us, or going with Alice and Jasper to New York?"

Rose ducked her head, turning away from the rest of us. "I'm staying here a while longer, I'm not quite ready to just pack up and leave everything behind."

"That is completely your call, you're welcome to stay behind, but for your own safety I would stay much longer than another year." Carlisle spoke with a look of concern on this face. "I don't want to see you get hurt... any of you."

Rose muttered lowly under her breath, moving away from the group us, making her way back up the stairs. The hard slam of a door sounded in the distance, which brought an annoyed sigh from Emmett. The cold look that crossed his face surprised me, but I had to kept reminding myself that they where still incredibly upset with each other, it would take time before things settled down... if it ever would.

Now everyone's attention turned to Edward and I, curiosity burning in their eyes. For a moment I was uncomfortable, I turned to look up to Edward; hoping that he had the answer that everyone was wondering. Unfortunately he was watching me, a puzzled look on his face as well, then I heard the words I was hoping I wouldn't hear.

"This is completely up to you love," He said leaning down and kissing the top of my head. "Anywhere in the world."

I swallowed, feeling a slight burn in the back of my throat. I hated making big decisions like this. On one hand I could travel the world with just Edward and Nessie at my side, just keeping to see the world and experience new things with them... but I knew that wasn't what Nessie needed right now. She needed stability... and eventually she needed to be introduced to the normal human things... like school.

The thought of school completely scared me, I wasn't ready for Nessie to start school... I doubted that I would ever be completely ready... but I did have a chance to at least stall school for a few years. If we took up residence on Isle Esme, it would literally just be Edward, Nessie and I. And if for some reason Edward and I wanted a night to ourselves, Carlisle and Esme wouldn't be far away. New York sounded absolutely like torture to me, the crazy traffic, the shopping... Alice... and shopping... means Bella barbie time... and that isn't something I wanted to deal with for the next few years.

At this point I made up my mind.

"I've been wishing to go back to Isle Esme." I smiled sheepishly peeking up to see Edward's suggestive grin.

Esme smiled brightly and moved to embrace both Edward and me. "I'm so relieved that you two will be coming with us." She spoke quietly.

Sam nodded with a serious look on his face. "When will you all be departing?"

"Well Esme and myself secured tickets for everyone to travel to Isle Esme for tomorrow afternoon, but with Alice and Jasper heading to New York they will probably leave a little later in the week." Carlisle took another look around the room. "I just wanted this information to stay in your minds, if any unwanted visitors come around, looking for us, please do not disclose our location, contact us immediately and we will return to figure this out."

Sam and Jacob both nodded, but I couldn't help but notice the sour look on Jacob's face.

"We will alert the packs, thank you for the heads up. " Sam said simply, before tuning and beginning to make his way out of the house. But for a moment he paused at the door. "Remind that blonde leech that the rules are still as it stands, she isn't welcome at La Push, not now and not ever while I'm still Alpha." He spoke, then with that he disappeared out the door and into the night.

Jacob grumbled, heading to the door as well, pausing to look back at us. "Just so you know I think this is a horrible idea." He glared towards us, but I could see his true emotions dancing on the surface. He was hurting.. and most importantly he was scared.

I wondered for a moment why he was scared, it didn't make any sense to me, but I choose not to comment. Hopefully Edward might have the answer to that, I would have to talk with him later tonight.

I truly hoped that Carlisle's plan would work, letting Emmett and Rose stay away from each other might be the best medicine. Or everything could get worse, I didn't know, all that I was sure of was this little move would give Edward and I some real quality time with our daughter. I couldn't wait to show her the place where she came to be. The place that I had conceived her.

* * *

**The next day...**

* * *

We didn't have much time to explain things to Nessie, but she took the news of the move better than we had both expected. She truly seemed to be thrilled, even though she had to say goodbye for Jacob for a little while. She was wearing her favorite navy blue dress and she had me braid her hair into a long braid that reached down to the middle of her back. She looked beautiful as always, but today she really seemed to glow. For a moment I was concerned, I knew that she didn't sparkle in the sunlight like Edward or I, but the soft glow of her skin did seem to become more pronounced as she got older.

Would she have to start avoiding the sunlight like the rest of us? I prayed this wouldn't be the case. To live your life running from the sunlight... it wasn't the life I wanted for her, she deserved to have a normal human life and do normal human things... Even though I knew that wasn't what she wanted...

The travel down to Isle Esme was slightly different than I had remembered, but I suppose seeing the world through the eyes of my old human self didn't leave me with a clear picture. Everything was so bright and vibrant, especially as we made our way through Rio. The loud music hummed through the city, vibrating through my body in a way that brought me back to these memories of our honeymoon.

Nessie was having a complete blast, her hands didn't let go of her camera for a second, not even when we finally made it to the Isle. Her bright smile stayed on her face as she began walking along the sandy beaches. She quickly began exploring, analyzing the world around her. It truly was amazing to watch... and incredibly ironic.

"Nessie, don't wonder off to far." Edward spoke, scooping me up in his arms.

"Ok dad..." She turned and for a moment she let her tiny jaw drop before covering her eyes. "Gross." She muttered and quickly was off continuing her exploring.

I couldn't help but laugh now, feeling Edward's lips dancing across my skin. I couldn't help but let myself melt into his touch.

"You grossed out our daughter." I spoke against his lips, not noticing that he had been walking up back to the bedroom. I was pleased to see everything looked exactly as we had left it. Even the huge white bed that dominated the bedroom.

"Then we better do this quietly Mrs. Cullen." Edward whispered in my ear, lightly tossing me on the bed and moving to roll on top of me. His hands slid up and down my body, ripping my clothing as he did, under I was completely naked beneath him. There was no fight in me to deny him... I wouldn't want to even if I did have the energy to stop him. In honesty I've been craving his touch for what felt like... forever.

With Nessie constantly being around we didn't have to much time for passion, it's been... far to long.

So when I felt his initial thrust I thought I was going to completely lose my mind from the pleasure. My fingers dug into his back and I willed myself to move roughly against him, letting my inner instincts take over. When we made love now... it was nothing like it used to be... there was no way that my old human body could withstand such passion and pleasure.

Time constantly seemed to speed away, and I knew after reaching our limitless climaxes over and over we heard Nessie open the door of our little beach home.

Edward groaned in defeat, lightly rolling off me and snagging his pants up off the ground. He had them on instantly and moved to me to kiss the top of my head. "Fun is over." He said with an amused look on his face.

I nodded with a content smile, pulling the sheets around myself as I sat up in bed. "It's alright, I'll be ready for more by the time she falls asleep tonight." I threw him a wink.

Sex never got boring, there was no way... Edward was too perfect of a lover and when you have bodies that can never quit... it makes quitting that much harder to do. If it wasn't for Nessie I don't think we would ever have a reason to stop.

"Mommy?" Nessie now came into the room, rushing to jump up on the bed, looking between me and Edward. "I'm kinda hungry, can you make me chicken salad?"

I nodded with a smile at her, gently stroking the top of her head. "Sure thing, just give me a minute to get changed, okay sweetie?"

"Okay, and grandma and grandpa said they are coming over too." Nessie grinned before flying off the bed and out of the room.

With that I slipped into a pair of sleep pants and a plain silk sleep shirt. I turned slowly to Edward, noticing his eyes on me, he bit his lip for a minute, conflict dancing in his eyes. "You look gorgeous Bella... you always do."

I smirked taking a step towards him, but in that instant I felt my stomach begin to bubble. It was an odd sensation, I hadn't had any feelings in that area since I was pregnant with Nessie. I didn't think that vampires even had sensations in their stomachs... at least I never heard of that being something normal.

Edward noticed my hesitation, a frown coming to his face. "Are you alright love, you look... uncomfortable... are you thirsty?"

I shook me head. "No I just have the strangest feeling in my-" I couldn't get the rest of the sentence out, I knew exactly what was happening now. I flew through the house, bending over the toilet in the bathroom, throwing up a fountain of crimson. It wouldn't stop, the hot liquid continued to pour out of my mouth, even as Edward came flying in after me. I couldn't move from the position I was in, but I could feel his gentle touch as he held my hair back.

What the hell is going on?

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think of this? **

**What's wrong with Bella? **

* * *

**_AC_**


End file.
